Natalie Blinston (Album)
|Next album = }} '''Natalie Blinston' ''is the name of Natalie Blinston's 7th studio album. The album released on the 12th of February. Background Whilst on the Coming Home Tour, Natalie confirmed she was writing new material for her new album. Natalie said in an interview 'I am writing content, however it's a more personal vibe and sadness to it, I do not know how to explain it but you will love it!' A year later, Natalie announced that her new album was self-titled, and in August released the Art Cover and Tracklist in an interview with Ellen she said 'I built this album to have all my family, friends and inspirations, this album is a celebration of love and pain in one, my husband, children, friends and more things are on the album, they are the most important things in life, this album is for Blinstones to come together and have fun', Natalie set the date to be the 21st of November, however Streamline set a date for Iggy Azalea's new album, then set the date for the 15th of December, but sadly Nicki Minaj's new album 'The Prink Print' was coming out on that date, so Natalie moved the date to February 12th. Natalie announced on Twitter that the album will come in three versions. A standard, a deluxe and a box edition: Standard - $9.99 - Includes 18 tracks and an album booklet. Released February 12th, 2015. Deluxe - $14.99 - Includes 22 tracks, an album booklet and a Natalie Blinston hat. Released February 20th, 2015. Box - $39.99 - Includes 24 tracks, 10 music videos, all singles song vinyl, a poster, a vinyl of the album, a make-up collection and a exclusive signed album. Released June 22, 2015. She released the first single 'Track' November 20th, as 'a birthday message from her' and the next single 'Pink And Blue released on the same day as the Track music video, December 6, 2015. The third single Plaid was the only promotional single off of the album. The fourth and fifth single, Partyin' and Joke were released as a joint music video on March 30, 2015. The sixth single Heartfelt was released April 13, with the video coming out on April 14, 2015. The seventh single Me was released on May 1, 2015 and the music video was released with an album prologue and the making of the album (joint video) on May 2, 2015. Natalie stated that the album will have a part two coming out in May with 8 new songs, the album will have 2 singles and will be not highly promoted as this album. In June, 2015 Natalie said a new single from the album will be released very soon, and suddenly released the single cover for Dancin' In Rain and revealed that the music video on June 13, 2015. She then revealed that the album will have 10 singles including an unreleased one from the Box edition of the album, One Step Closer was released as the nineth single and the music video will be revealed on June 13 with the Dancin' In Rain video however it will not be a joint video. Since April, 2015, Natalie has started The NB Tour with supporting acts, FKA twigs and more! Album Cover and Back NatalieBlinstonSelfTitled.png|Standard Edition Album Cover NatalieBlinstonSelfTitledBack.png|Standard Edition Album Back fghf.png|Deluxe Edition Album Cover HIUHO.png|Deluxe Edition Album Back BOXEDITIONFRONT.png|Box Edition Album Cover BOXEDITIONBACK.png|Box Edition Album Back NBTOUREDITION.png|Tour Edition Album Cover TOUREDITIONBACK.png|Tour Edition Album Back Single Covers TRACKCOVER.jpg|Track PNB.jpg|Pink And Blue PLAID.jpg|Plaid Partyin.jpg|Partyin' JOKKKKE.jpg|Joke HEART.jpg|Heartfelt MEEE.jpg|Me DANCIN_IN_RAIN.jpg|Dancin' In Rain osc.jpg|One Step Closer FALL.png|Fall Tracklist Category:Natalie Blinston Albums Category:Natalie Blinston